


Misbehavior

by Middaywisher



Category: RWBY
Genre: Punishment, Spanking, misbehavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middaywisher/pseuds/Middaywisher
Summary: Since moving to Beacon, Ruby's behavior has started to grow worse. And, after a rough week of putting up with it, Yang finally has enough and decides to deal with it.
Kudos: 12





	Misbehavior

Yang found herself awoken by the very distinct laugh of her sister. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem; however, this was the fourth night this week now that her sister had woken her and their teammates up (Yang could hear the telltale groans of their friends) in the middle of the night. They had already told her they didn’t care if she stayed up late as long as she was quiet (it was her first time living away from dad, after all, so she could set her own bedtime now), but she definitely had not been quiet, watching movies, playing games, playing with Zwei. Every night it was something. Between that and some of her general behavior lately (being inconsiderate of her teammates, slacking in her chores and her schoolwork, using other people’s stuff without permission, etc.), Yang was finding herself rather fed up with it.

Yang’s eyes drifted to the alarm clock. It was 4 in the morning. They had to be up and getting ready for class in 2 and a half hours… Ruby’s laughter from whatever it was she was doing filled the air again, and Yang felt a vein pop out of her head. She sat up in her bed and stared at Ruby’s bunk. Yang could see the light from Ruby’s scroll pouring over her face and the headphones on her ears. _At least this time she wore those,_ Yang thought in a huff. That would not save her, though.

“Ruby,” Yang said. The girl in question did not even notice. Yang said it louder. Still no response. Yang raised her voice, taking a tone all too familiar to anyone who has been scolded by a parent, “Ruby Rose.” Ruby jumped, her eyes darting over to Yang. She quickly paused her video and pulled her headphones off.

“Uh, Yang?” Ruby said. “Did-did I wake you guys again?”

“What do you think? You dolt,” Weiss grumbled.

Blake just sighed, “Yes.”

“Oh… uh, sorry about that,” Ruby said, letting out a nervous laugh. “I’ll try to be quieter.”

“No, you will be quieter,” Yang said, edge still in her voice. “Because you’re going to be going to bed earlier from now on. Midnight at the latest. And no games or scroll in bed, either.”

“What? I don’t want to go to bed at-”

“11 o’clock, then.”

“Ya-yang, you can’t be serious.”

“10 o’clock,” Yang said. “Or do you want me to make it 9?”

“You can’t make me do that,” Ruby said. “You’re not dad.”

“Uh, should we give you guys a few-”

“Ruby Rose, come down here now,” Yang said.

“No,” Ruby said, rolling to the opposite side of her bed. “I’ll go to bed now. You don’t have to worry about me waking you up again tonight.”

“Ruby,” Yang said, dangerously. “Get down here. Now. Don’t make me come get you because you won’t like what happens if I do.”

“Can’t hear you, I’m sleeping.”

“If that’s how you want to be, then all right,” Yang said, getting up. “I warned you.” The sound of Yang rising seemed to echo in the room.

Immediately, Ruby started panicking. “No, no, Yang, don’t. Yang, stop.” Ruby was kicking her feet towards Yang’s approaching form. One of them hit Yang in the face, and her violet eyes went red. Yang caught the next foot and started pulling. She got Ruby halfway over the edge of her bed before the girl started holding onto the railing for dear life. Pleas and apologies to Yang shooting out of her mouth at rapid fire. Yang kept pulling. Her sister’s bottom half was all the way over the edge, still putting up a fight. And a request from Weiss not to break their bunkbed reached Yang’s ears. It took Yang exactly a moment to figure out the easiest way to get her sister to stop fighting her. Yang let go of one of her sister’s legs, which immediately started flailing around, trying to find anything to push off to regain some height. Yang’s free hand rose, reaching up to Ruby’s waistband and grabbing it. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as Yang pulled downwards, bringing her sister’s sweatpants and panties with her, whisking them from her body and letting them drop to the floor.

“Yang!” Ruby scream, letting go of the railing to try to cover herself. No doubt Weiss had a good view of her privates and Blake a good view of her butt. As soon as she let go, however, she was Yang’s. Yang pulled her from her bed in a moment flat. “Yang – what are you doing?! Why’d you do that- let me go!” Ruby’s face lived up to her namesake now, glowing vibrantly red. Yang just carried her sister to her bed, able to ignore her sister’s flailing as if it were not even happening. Yang took a seat, bending Ruby over her lap and pinning her there with one arm. “You-you can’t do this, Yang. Not-not in front of-”

“No, I can,” Yang said, firmly. “If you can misbehave in front of them, then you can be punished in front of them.”

“Misbehave? But I-”

“Just because dad isn’t around does mean you can act however you want, Rubes,” Yang said. “Actions have consequences. You need to start being more considerate of others.”

“I will- I will! Just let go and I’ll get dress and go to bed and I’ll be quieter and-” The sound of a slap cut off her pleading. A squeal left her mouth, “Yang!” Yang had spanked her. “You can’t-”

“That doesn’t sound like a number. You know how this works,” Yang said.

“One…” Ruby whispered.

“I might not be dad, but I am your big sister, and you’re going to listen to me,” Yang said. “You need to start thinking about others and how what you do affects them.”

“I will-” another spanking cut her off. This time it was on the other cheek. “Two!”

“Good,” Yang said, spanking her again. “But that doesn’t mean you’re going to get out of your punishment. I warned you.” She slapped again.

“Three!”

“We’ve been telling you all week to be quieter and to stop taking stuff without asking,” Yang said. “So now-”

“I will-” another spank echoed in the room, and Ruby felt tears welling up in her eyes. _This is so humiliating ,_ she thought. First, her team saw her half naked, and now she was being spanked in front of them like a little kid.

“So now, you’re going to be going to bed at 10, starting tomorrow.”

“But tomorrow is Friday!” Another spanking. “Five!”

“I didn’t hear a four.”

“Wha-but-”

“Do you want me to start over?”

“No! It’s four, it’s four!”

Yang spanked her again. “It doesn’t matter that tomorrow’s Friday. You woke us up all week, so until you prove you’re old enough to handle setting your own bedtime, you’ll be going to bed at 10.” Yang spanked her again.

“Five!” Ruby yelped. “But 10 is too early. I’m not a little kid.” Another spanking, harder than the others. “Six!” Ruby’s butt was already starting to hurt, and faint, red handprints were forming on her cheeks.

“Then why did I have to start spanking you for you to listen? I should make it 9,” Yang said, spanking her again. From here on out, the spankings would increase in intensity. “Or did you want me to tell dad how you’ve been acting?”

“Seven!” Ruby squealed. “No, don’t tell dad!”

Another spanking. “Why not? Don’t think he’d be okay with it?”

“Ei-eight,” Ruby whimpered, shaking her head.

“Exactly, so stop behaving like you have been, then,” Yang said, accenting her words with another spank. “I don’t like doing this to you, Ruby, but it’s for your own good. You understand that, right?” Ruby nodded after forcing the next number out. Her bottom was stinging now. “Ruby… if you don’t want to keep counting, I won’t make you, but you know dad’s rule. I’ll have to give you some extra to make up for it. Okay?” Ruby just nodded, doing her best to keep from crying. As soon as she nodded, Yang swung again and again in rapid succession. Some tears escaped her eyes, but Ruby did her best to keep from making too much noise beyond her whimpering. Each hit stung more than the one previous, and Yang swapped cheeks with each hit. Quickly, Ruby’s bottom began glowing a vibrant red, and sometime after that the years flowed free. When Yang stopped, she gave her sister a hug, pulling her close, apologizing for having to do that before she sent Ruby over to stand in a corner to think about what she has done and why it was wrong for a little while. Ruby’s glowing red butt caught the attention of all her teammates as she made her way to the corner. Weiss felt a jolt of _something_ run through her at the sight of their so-called leader, butt out and being punished like a kid.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Rubes,” Yang said. “I don’t want to have to do that again. And I don’t want to have to let Blake or Weiss punish you for misbehaving when I’m not around… but if I have to, I will. Understand?” Ruby nodded in the corner but did not say anything.

Meanwhile, Weiss’ mind was focused on something else. _You mean, I might be allowed to punish Ruby?_ That had sounded too good to be true.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the RWBY piece I was planning to write, but I saw some artworks earlier today and manage to write up something quickly. I hope you enjoyed the piece. I'm undecided on whether or not I'll continue this one, so I'll leave the listing as 1/1 for now.


End file.
